Home of the Skylark
by Casting Moonlight
Summary: There is one being who loves Hibari and is loved in return. It is mostly unspoken, mostly silent, but the evidence is there for those who can see it. Hibari-centric but will involve many appearances from other characters. Rating may go up. No OCs! Updated by inspiration.
1. Namimori and Skylarks

A/N: I was inspired by Hibari's lack of affection for a lot of things but extreme loyalty he shows Namimori in the manga, anime, and fanfiction. This is the result. I hope you enjoy it.

Short but sweet, drabble-like chapters are probably going to be the norm for this one.

* * *

**Home of the Skylark**

**Chapter 1: Namimori and Skylarks**

Namimori was a quaint town. Not too big, not too small. She has existed in peace from her birth to her present day. She has watched people come to her and begin their lives. She has watched them build and build until she is the perfect place for people to thrive in.

She is there when her humans are born and when they die. She has witnessed countless lives come and go, offering them home and safety.

Peace.

Of course this peace was not present for nothing. She has long since been protected. Guarding her peace with long-standing presence was a single bloodline. Namimori had known this blood since the moment of her beginning, the first family to be _there_.

She may well call them the ones who were responsible for bringing her to being.

She knew them through many names. They were Royalty, they were Warriors, and they were Pride.

History would name them as Hibari.

Namimori named them as her Skylarks.

The first Skylarks, a pair of humans, to Namimori were the ones she was fondest of. They were of human royalty, yet free from the constraints of humanity. They were warriors who set the foundations and territory of what Namimori was, guarding and fighting for her ruthlessly. They were the epitome of pride, assured and confident in their skills and their ability to survive.

They allowed Namimori to survive with them. She grew and grew from their attentions, from those who flocked to join the Skylarks, and she bloomed when they gifted her a name.

The first Skylarks were her fondest, indeed. When they brought another Skylark into the world, she rejoiced with all of her inhabitants.

Namimori would never regret rejoicing for the line of her Skylarks. Never.

However, a sorrow came to pass over Namimori, a sense of displacement and isolation as the centuries came and went. For her Skylarks began to forget her. Not Namimori the _town_, but _Namimori_ the town.

She no longer felt them gaze at her when they looked across the buildings and people. She no longer felt them touch her when they moved through the town. When they spoke of the town, they did not speak of her.

No longer did her Skylarks hear her voice, her life under the current of her town.

So she languished under neglect. They were not her Skylarks anymore. They were only another family who lived in her town. Only a family known as Hibari.

For centuries she learned to adjust to being just another _place_, unloved and unnoticed.

Until one day she wasn't.

Despite the neglect she felt under the Hibari family's forgetfulness, she never stopped watching them. She always paid attention, silently pleased as their line continued to thrive in her town. She may have just broken if they left her.

So one day, when just another child was born, Namimori witnessed something that she would not fully realize for some time. Something that, if she were human, one would say would bring Namimori countless days of joy, excitement, fear, worry, and unconditional love. Namimori was not human, but that did not mean she didn't love the child born on that one day any less.

That one day.

When Hibari Kyoya was born.

* * *

A new mini-series, updated by inspiration. Please review!


	2. Namimori and Hibari Kyoya

**Home of the Skylarks**

**Chapter 2: Namimori and Hibari Kyoya**

When Kyoya was born, Namimori noticed as she always noticed her first family's newborns. She was there, watching as he came to life, to live in her town.

He looked like any other infant of humans. Even in terms of the Hibari family.

He did not act like one.

In the first moments of life, Kyoya was something Namimori had thought she would never see again.

Kyoya did not cry. Kyoya did not reach for his mother's warmth though she gave it nonetheless. Kyoya for a moment opened his eyes unfalteringly, large slate-colored eyes looking around once before staring out the hospital window with some kind of _knowing_\- and then it disappeared as he squirmed and whined, pushing closer to his mother's embrace.

Namimori had noticed and had for a single moment in so long felt that she had been seen once more. She had disappeared along with his closed eyes but that moment was enough.

It would be a while until she felt that sensation again. In human terms, it would perhaps be a long time, but for Namimori who was centuries old it was not so long at all.

She was there, watching this Hibari as he grew up. She watched as his father and mother began to spend less time in the large traditional mansion that had withstood time with her careful attention, leaving the child Kyoya to his own devices. He was never abandoned, nor neglected. But he was often alone.

Perhaps she worried for a time.

She need not have.

Kyoya thrived as her first Skylarks had. Alone, he stumbled and then learned to walk. Alone, he observed and then acted. Alone, he grew his claws and fangs and then thrived.

Alone, he saw her.

In her years of watching, Namimori could sometimes recall specific times when Kyoya looked around, almost at her. Or when he spoke to the air and almost spoke to her.

Namimori could always remember the time he actually did.

Kyoya, still a child and still alone, confident, armed, and wandering down one of the many streets of Namimori, stopped. It was night and the street was deserted with only residential homes on either side of him, all dark and quiet. Yet he stopped, staring out into the darkness, as if something had caught his attention.

His slate eyes, young but not unwise, narrowed for a moment, before turning his gaze broader –seeing her- and breathed a quiet acknowledgement –speaking to her-.

Namimori felt this, a feeling long forgotten over the centuries, and answered, hoping he would understand.

The wind between the houses hit a multitude of wind chimes, streetlights glowing a spot brighter, and atmosphere warming despite the night chill's attempts.

Kyoya smiled, unguarded in this instant of isolation, and made a sound of contentment, seeming to bask in the moment. Then, a small smile lingering on his lips, he continued to walk.

But this time, not alone.

* * *

Review please?


End file.
